Una vez más
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Los días habían pasado y aquellos tiempos en que Debrah revolucionaba el Sweet Amoris habían quedado atrás. Los nuevos alumnos creaban una atmósfera diferente. Sin embargo, en el baúl de los recuerdos de Melody, ella sabía que aquella apariencia superficial no era lo único que había cambiado [YURI/FEMSLASH].


.

**Disclaimer:**

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChinoMiko

.

**|Una vez más|**

.

El tiempo había pasado de forma rápida, cada vez más lejano, como si los años tan sólo fuesen una acumulación de minutos fugaces. Un día, y otro, y otro. Y aún con ello, Melody podía recordar los sucesos pasados con una inusual nitidez, como si a penas hubieran pasado unos segundos desde que todo aquello había ocurrido y los meses no fueran más que un sueño, algo irreal, sin sentido.

¿Qué era lo que realmente había cambiado?

¿Qué diferenciaba las dos realidades que se habían superpuesto en su mente?

En primer lugar, esa chica vestida de negro*, quien en el corto periodo de tiempo desde su llegada parecía haberse hecho demasiado cercana a Nathaniel, aquel chico que siempre había sido el objeto de sus anhelos. ¿Por qué había cambiado? Melody se había sorprendido al darse cuenta: No estaba celosa. No se lamentaba de que Emilie, la recién llegada, hubiera acaparado toda la atención de su amor platónico.

¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

En segundo lugar, esos otros tres alumnos que junto a Emilie ponían el instituto patas arriba día tras día: Kentin, el único en atreverse a humillar a la hermana de Nathaniel; Armin, más interesado en los vídeojuegos que en las clases, y su hermano gemelo, Alexy. Este último resultaba, sin duda, el caso más impactante para ella. A pesar de estar en plano siglo XXI, había poca gente que expresara abiertamente sus inclinaciones sexuales de forma tan desenfadada. Y lo más sorprendente era, que ello derivaba en el tercer y fatídico punto que tanto temía:

¿Qué había cambiado?

Ella, la propia Melody. Sus sentimientos, su mente, todo.

¿En qué momento había dejado de pensar en Nathaniel para que aquel rostro femenino se le presentara cada vez que cerraba los ojos, erizándole la piel de tan sólo imaginar el contacto de sus dedos? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a interesarse por ese grupo llamado _Stars from Nightmare_ sólo por escucharla una vez más? Todo por su culpa, todo por su maldito juego de insinuaciones y encuentros furtivos, por ese secreto que se escondía en el baúl de los recuerdos; envidiando así la facilidad de Alexy para expresar su homosexualidad.

"Nathaniel, ¿es raro que me haya vuelto lesbiana por la ex de Castiel?"

La sola idea de pronunciar algo similar carecía por completo de sentido. Sin lógica, sin razones factibles.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

"Olvídalo."

Olvidar, borrarla de su mente como a una mancha que jamás debería haber existido. Un simple desliz fruto del deseo de experimentar, un desahogo para sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia el delegado principal, una confusión que había acabado el día en que esa mujer desapareció.

Y entonces, cuando creía que al fin iba a poder superarlo, Debrah regresó.

Allí estaba, tan nítida como siempre, hablando de algo con Emilie (quien la miraba desconfiada) frente a las puertas del instituto. Pero Melody no fue capaz de captar nada de su conversación, su mente simplemente había dejado de funcionar, estaba en blanco; y ella con los pies clavados en el piso y los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. Por unos instantes, olvidó cómo respirar.

—Buenas tardes, delegadita —el tono empalagoso de Debrah la sacó de su ensoñación, causando que finalmente la tensión de su cuerpo se aligerara y los libros de texto que llevaba se le cayeran de las manos, desparramándose por el suelo.

—¿Qué... haces aquí?—Se esforzó por no tartamudear debido a la impresión.

¿En qué momento se había ido Emilie?

¿Y cuándo se había acercado Debrah hasta ella?

— Esa no es una bienvenida agradable, ¿no crees? —Aún diciendo eso, sonrió—. Le estaba preguntando a tu compañera si sabía dónde estaba Castiel, pero creo que me ha mentido —prosiguió fingiendo un tono dolido.

Claro, eso lo explicaba todo.

Debrah estaba buscando a Castiel, su novio hasta que se había marchado a forjar su futuro musical. Era lógico, sólo estaba allí por él. ¿Acaso la creciente decepción que la golpeaba como un balde de agua fría tenía justificación? Melody lo sabía: ella había sido un simple desliz fruto del aburrimiento y el deseo de experimentación. Meramente físico. ¿De qué se sorprendía?

—Te deseo suerte entonces, aunque... —Una punzada de celos la instó a añadir—: Castiel está empezando a interesarse por otra chica, Debrah, ya ha decidido pasar página...

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

¿Por qué lo hacía?

El subconsciente de Melody había decidido abrir el cajón de los recuerdos, volviendo a ese fatídico día en el que esa mujer se había presentado frente a ella y la había besado como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Porque sí. Sin explicaciones. Por mero aburrimiento. Y la había invitado extendiéndole la mano a caer con ella al mismísimo infierno. ¿Qué era aquello que la había movido a aceptar la invitación? ¿Qué la había llevado a aceptar comenzar aquel juego delirante a espaldas de Castiel?

Incluso sabiendo que ellos eran pareja...

—¿Interesado en otra...? —Debrah la miró incrédula—. ¿En quién?

—La chica de antes —soltó de forma seca, antes de morderse la lengua por no pensar antes de hablar.

No podía seguir. Tenía que callarse.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —inquirió la otra tras unos segundos de silencio, hablando despacio, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta que se hallaba detrás de las cortantes palabras de la delegada.

Melody no supo qué decir.

¿Por qué?

Era una buena pregunta.

—Yo sólo... te aviso—murmuró al fin antes de agacharse a recoger los libros (que aún seguían maltratados por la gravedad), sin atreverse a mirar a Debrah a la cara.

¿Qué le importaba si Castiel quería o no a Emilie? ¿Qué le importaba si Debrah había vuelto a por su ex?

Olvidar. Era su objetivo: que todo volviese a como debería ser y que su heterosexualidad quedara nuevamente intacta, lejos de los recuerdos de aquella etapa de cambio que nunca había existido. Porque ella no había cambiado. Ni Debrah tampoco: Dos mujeres, dos ex-compañeras, dos desconocidas que a penas se habían visto por los pasillos del instituto Sweet Amoris. El contacto físico, las conversaciones y las emociones eran una simple ilusión, un mal sueño que había tenido un día cualquiera, que jamás había sido real. Porque ella era Melody, la delegada de una de las clases de bachillerato, enamorada del delegado principal; y la otra era Debrah, una estrella rebelde que había dejado a su novio para cumplir con su carrera profesional. Completamente diferentes, sin oportunidad de interesarse la una por la otra.

Porque era imposible.

Porque al contrario que Alexy, Melody no necesitaba confesar ninguna orientación sexual minoritaria. Ella no era homosexual, tampoco bisexual. A ella simplemente nunca le habían interesado las chicas, ni le interesarían.

Sólo debía fingir que nada había pasado.

—¿Qué es esto?

Y la burbuja en la que Melody estaba tratando de esconderse se rompió en el momento en que su descuido había hecho que Debrah descubriera uno de los discos de su grupo entre los libros esparcidos. La mujer se había agachado a su lado y se había quedado observándolo como si no terminara de creerse que la delegada tuviera tal objeto. La otra chica reaccionó deprisa, arrebatándoselo de las manos mientras sentía como las mejillas empezaban a arderle furiosamente al ver la evidencia descubierta.

A la Melody de antes nunca le había interesado ese tipo de música.

Todo era culpa de Debrah.

—Perdona... —Se levantó rápidamente, apretando los libros contra su pecho—. T... Tengo que entregar u... unos informes. Espero que puedas encontrar a Castiel —dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo—. Nos vemos.

Aligeró el paso, aguantando las ganas de correr para escapar de aquella realidad que pretendía burlarse de ella una vez más, encerrándola en el callejón sin salida a la que la llevaba la negación de aquellas emociones descontroladas que luchaban por confirmarle lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

La mano que se había cerrado sobre su brazo la acabó obligando a darse la vuelta. Enfrentándola. Cayéndose del sueño para chocar con el mundo real, donde Debrah la observaba con detenimiento, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, leyendo los secretos mejor guardados de sus recuerdos.

Y entonces, lo supo.

En el momento en que perdió la cordura: cuando, al zafarse del agarre, fue ella misma quien sujetó el hombro de su compañera y la atrajo contra sí, haciendo chocar sus labios con desesperación, como tantas veces antes; cuando de nuevo sintió que se quedaba sin respiración y sus hormonas de adolescente decidían revolucionarse en su estómago en ese tan conocido cosquilleo; cuando el objeto de sus delirios decidió corresponder a aquel juego que habían empezado hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Supo que había caído de nuevo en las garras de aquella mujer fatal que había destruido su heterosexualidad y que pronto volvería a revolucionar el instituto, poniéndolo patas arriba.

—No sabes cómo te odio, Debrah... —susurró agitada minutos después, sintiendo como su espalda chocaba contra la puerta de aquel aula vacía a la que de alguna forma habían ido a parar, soportando la delirante cercanía que nublaba sus sentidos.

Ella sonrió.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Todo era igual que antes, igual que el día en que aquella extraña relación había empezado. El nuevo desliz no se diferenciaba del anterior, tan sólo era la misma locura, la misma obsesión, el mismo juego del destino que se les presentaba de nuevo como camino a la aceptación de lo que por mucho que lo intentara no iba a poder negar.

Porque, una vez más, Melody mandaba al diablo su heterosexualidad.

.

.

**Notas de Autor:**

*Emilie es la Sucrette que utilicé en otro fanfic, no tiene mucho misterio.

Podéis tomar este fanfic como una continuación indirecta (o no) de mi otro one-shot, _Hey! I'm bored._

_~ Thanks for reading ~_


End file.
